


Popcorn Prince

by morningpeaches



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Childhood, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kid!Phil, M/M, No Smut, Underage Drinking, based off of song, bittersweet tragedy, everyone ships it, jealousy (but only a bit), kid!dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningpeaches/pseuds/morningpeaches
Summary: "I, met, my prince upon a popcorn bowl,"Two little boys meet by a popcorn bowl and they never knew they would mean so much to each other. Until they did.Or.Fluffy childhood, tough teenage years, and moving away is always hard, right?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Based off of Melanie Martinez' song, Bittersweet Tragedy you should go check it out.
> 
> Disclaimer: Dan and Phil don't belong to me as they are people and slavery ended years ago.

Five year old Dan walked a crossed the street, holding his parents hands. Their next door neighbors, The Lester's, had invited the whole neighborhood to a cook out on the four of July. Dan didn't know much about the Lester's but be did know that they were probably the most coolest family in the world. He wasn't saying his family didn't know how to family or anything but from what he had seen Mr. Lester rode a motorcyle, Mrs. Lester made the best sweets ever and Martyn was the most popular boy at his highschool. Then there's the other boy. Philip. Dan didn't see much of him as Dan was always inside watching Pokémon or playing Crash Bandicoot. Philip was always inside too. Dan never say him step out of of his room. Their bedroom windows across from each other and their roofs were so close that they could probably hop from one to the other. Not that Dan would are try that. Too scary. They arrived at The Lester's his parents urged him to go and play with the neighborhood children. Dan didn't fancy that much and ended up standing on a chair sneaking most of the popcorn out of the bowl, he stuffed so much in his mouth he looked like a little chipmunk. "What do you think you're doing?" Dan almost fell off the chair. He swallowed all the popcorn he had in his mouth and turned to see Philip. Philip was cute little child with black hair thrown all over the place and big blue eyes. "My mum said not to eat anything until the burgers and hotdogs and chicken were done." Philip had on a pouty face and he looked like a draw on frowny face. Dan giggles at the thought. "S-s-orry." Dam hopped off the chair and toddled over to Philip. "You are Philip, right?" Philip nodded. "Don't call me that!" He nagged. "My friends call me Phil." Dan perked up. Philip, or Phil was his friend? "I've never had a friend before." Phil giggles and grabbed his hand. "I'm your friend now." Dan smiled and looked back longingly at the pink bowl which had the popcorn inside. Phil sighed. "You know what? We can sneak the popcorn in my room if we're careful." Phil's eyes were filled with excitement. "I can show you my marble collection!"  
Thankfully they made it up the stairs with the bowl of popcorn in their grubby little hands. Dan looked around Phil's room. He had cool star stickers on his ceiling and wall. Dan wondered if they glowed? He had lots of stuffed animals on his bed and shelves too. "We can watch Avatar while we eat the popcorn." Phil shuffle around his little shelf which held the TV on top looking for his remote. "I would allow us to play games but the popcorn is greasy sooooo......" Phil trailed off, he had finally found the remote, he switch the TV on and he and Dan laughed along to the TV show. They bounces up and down at the fight scenes. They even managed to get to know a bit about each other. Turns out they were the same age. Phil liked lions. He had a big stuffed one on his bed. The stars did glow. He also had an obsession with a TV show called Buffy? Dan didn't know, he just liked his new friend very very much. "Philip Lester! You get down here this instant!" Dan shared a similar look with Phil. "Uh oh." 

When their mums had stopped yelling at them, they went outsids to eat in Phil's tree house, or otherwise known to Phil as, 'The Club House of Coolness and Lions'. They finished eating and played around with the toys and other objects Phil had in here. They threw a tiny bouncing ball down and it hit a little girl with curls in the head. (Sorry Carrie!) "Dan," Phil started. "This place is very special to me and I only let people I really like in here." Dan gave him a wide smile that made his dimples deepen. "I like you Dan and I want us to be very best friends!" Dan nodded aggressively. "I want to be the very bestest of friends with you Phil!" Phil giggled. "Me too!" "High five!" Dan held his hand out for Phil to slap. Phil smacked it as gently as he could, Dan was sure. When it was time for Dan to leave he tackled Phil in a hug, which knocked the air out of him and he fell to the ground. "This was the most fun I ever had!" Dan got up and and ran over to the Club House ladder. "Thanks Phil!" He went home with thoughts of popcorn and a promised best friend.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the two following youtubers

Phil was waiting at the front door jumping around happily. Dan was sleeping over today! Dan was a little boy about his age, curly brown hair and light brown eyes. It was gonna be Phil's first sleepover with someone alone. He had had many sleepovers before with some of the boys he hangs out with but this time it was him and Dan. He'd met Dan two weeks ago at a cookout his family had, he saw Dan eating the popcorn and he had been mad at first. Hi mum told him to wait and he did, like a good boy. Then Dan came in and ate half the whole bowl! Bad boy! Phil didn't think it was fair but him and Dan bonded over the last bit of popcorn and Avatar, Dan was pretty cool. He heard a knock on the door and ran over to it. He was greeted with Dan's light eyes. "Dan!" Phil yelled hugging him, not enough to knock him down though, the pavement would hurt his back. "Come in! I'll show you were you can put your stuff." Dan nodded and followed Phil to him room. "Well Hello Dan!" Dan looked down sheepishly when Phil's mother spoke. He must've still been embarrassed by the fact that she had yelled at them. He hoped his mother felt bad now, looking at Dan. She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Its okay Dan don't feel tense." She waved by to the boys and told them dinner would be ready soon. They ran up the stairs, the Lester's dog Naruto, ran up the stairs behind them. Phil knew that Dan really fancied dogs but he could never get one because his mother was allergic to the fur. All get gots is a hamster, who's name Phil had forgotten. Dan dropped down on he's knees to pet the dog. "Hey Naruto! How are you! Who's a good boy? You are!" Phil giggles as Dan talked in a baby voice to his Golden Retriever. Naruto hopped up as if to say 'I'm a good boy! I am!' Dan giggled as the dog jumped up and down. When Dan finished greeting Naruto, Phil called Dan over so that they could play Mario Kart. Dan had been bragging about how good he was at it the last time they had talked. Now Phil wanted him to live up to it. Dan snatched the controller out of Phil's hand. "I'm gonna beat you soooo hard!" Phil giggled at Dan's exaggeration of the word 'so'. "Okay, if you say so!" They settled down on Phil's bean bag chairs and went a few rounds. Phil had been disappointed that he had only won one round put of the seven they had played together, Dan really was the Mario Kart King. Dan jumped up and down and spoke happily about his victory. Phil was still on the bean bag chair mumbling about cheating. Dan gasped. "Me! I would never cheat! I don't need fk cheat if I'm this good!" "You're good?" Phil asked with a little smirk on his face. Dam shook his head. "Little Phily, still in denial." Phil was about to open his mouth to say something but his mum called up that dinner was ready. "I have cookies!" Phil didn't think Dan could walk down the stairs faster. 

Later after they were finished eating their dinner of roast beef and vegetables. Which, may I add, Dan had eaten. Who eats vegetables! But for Dan's brave act his mom brought them up Chocolate chip cookies with chocolate milk. A lot of chocolate which Phil really liked. They settled in front of the tv, Dan had promised Dan that he would show him the greatest show of all time. Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He and Dan finished eating all the cookies by the time episode three had came on. Phil suggest they go and sneak more but Dan preferred not to, as he didn't want Phil's mum hating him. Phil laughed at Dan comment. "Maybe you shouldn't be stealing popcorn then." Dan pouted. "Its not my fault I had nothing to do." Phil got off his beam bag and hit Dan over the head with it. "Don't be a baby!" Dan gave Phil a cheeky smile. "You're gonna get it now!" For the next thirty minutes He and Dan had been hitting each other. Trying to knock the other down. According to Dan he was winning but Phil knew he wasn't keeping track. They finally got to tired and plopped down on Phil's bed. Dan suggest they should go to bed and Phil thought so too. They had brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas and hopped into Phil's bed. "Your bed soft and squishy." Dan said. "I like soft and squishy things." Phil smiled and poked Dan in his dimple. "They you must really like yourself." Dan giggled and wrapped his arms around Phil. "You're soft and squishy, I like you too!" Dan buried his face in Philks neck and fell aspleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any one here except for Dan's two sisters, who is are oc's

Phil's sixth birthday was coming up and Dan had no money to buy him a present. He was five mind you and money never seemed important until now. Dan was exhausted and didn't have the time to think of something to give Phil. His birthday party was in an hour and Dan was going over to help them set up. It seemed like the thing to do as the Lester's were always so nice to him. His sister, Yazzy, was of no help because he asked and she said and he quotes. "I have no money! Do I look like I shit out money to you?" Dan said be was going to tell their mother if she ever cursed again. "What would mum think of her innocent girl swearing?" She scowled at Dan and told him to get out of her room. He left in disappointment, what on earth was he going to get Phil? It was too late as he had already began to walk next door to the Lester's place. He almost didn't knock on the door but he pushed himself to knock and Martyn, Phil's older brother answered the door. He grinned at Dan. "Oh hey Dan, come on in Phil's helping our mum with the decorating." Martyn left towards his room probably to hang out with the girl he'd been seeing this past week. Martyn was no player but he switched from girl to girl quite often, he never cheated on any of them. He was real popular at the high school from what Dan and heard from his older sister, Marie. Dan knew she secretly wanted to be one of Martyn's picks and he always teased her about it. He made his way into the dinning room where Naruto was the first to notice him. Barking and jumping around excitedly the dog tampered over to greet Dan. He knocked Dan down and begun to lick his face. Dan's nose scrunched up at the smell of the dogs bad breath. He gently pushed Naruto away and walked over to Phil. "He really needs to brush those teeth." He scrunched up his nose once more. "Yuck!" Phil bursted out laughing. "I'm sorry Dan, he's in such a good mood lately. I thinks it's because he's finally going to have puppies!" Dan squealed excitedly. Just because he couldn't have a puppy doesn't mean he wasn't excited. "With Anya's dog?" Phil nodded. "She said we could have a few to sell or keep!" Dan sighed. Why'd his mum have to be allergic to fur of all things? Why not something else? Phil reassured him that he will get to play with the puppies until they find them new homes. That made Dan feel a little better. Mrs Lester called them over to help will the table cloth. "Make sure it has no crinkles in it okay boys?" "Okay." They said in unison. Phil made a real show of going around inspecting the cloth to make sure there were absolutely no wrinkles. When he did see a wrinkle he would look at it as if it just hit his grandmother and go "No wrinkles in my cloth!" He would put his hand over it straightening it out and look back at Dan with a smile. Dan would of course smile back back but he was still worried. What if Phil didn't wanna be his friend anymore because he didn't get him a present? Was Phil that mean? Dan didn't think so but who knows really? "Here boys, set up the chip bowls around the table and don't eat any!" Dan's face turned red and he nodded, he didn't want that fiasco again. He put the Doritos on one end of the table and Phil put the popcorn on the other. He saw Phil reach in the bowl and pluck a few out, he motioned Dan over and together they ate the bit of popcorn that Phil had tooken. They barleh finished as Mrs Lester emerges from the kitchen, she looks at the two skeptically then shakes her head and laughs as she throughs both of them mini bag's of popcorn.

The party is in full swing in an hour with more than a dozen kids running around the house, sinces Phil's birthday is in the winter time they had to make the best out of the space as they could. They played musical chairs, pin the tail on the donkey and duck, duck, goose. Games like that till the food was ready. All the children gathered around the table waiting to be served hamburgers, they ate from the chip bowls and made little conversions that can only be made by children. Mrs Lester and Martyn served the children and made sure they all got what they wanted on their burgers. A few boys chattered with Dan and Phil as they ate, Dan wasn't friends with them but Phil was so he tried to be polite and make conversation. "Time for birthday cake!" Mrs Lester called out. The children perked up at the call of cake. It was a Phil's favorite cake that his mother personal prepared, a triple chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and 'Happy Birthday Phil!' Plastered in the middle with blue frosting. Everyone sang happy birthday and Dan couldn't help it and smiled when Phil blew out his candles. Everyone was served cake and theh ate with huge smiles on their faces. "Happy Birthday Philly!" Dan yelped, wrapping his arms arpund his best friend. Finally after every one was finished eating it was time for Phil to open his presents. Dan looked down at his toes and flushed. He should've ask his mom to buy him a present for Phil, he was so stupid. Tears threatened to escape his eyes and he almost left the party then but he forced himself to look at Phil as he opened his presents. Phil got a total of eight presents and some cards with money in them. He got lost of toys, some video games and a shirt with a young Aang on it. Dan saw Phil's mum give phil two small round things but he quickly dismissed it and was about ready to tell Phil he wanted to go home. He saw phil running over to him before he can go running to Phil himself. "Dan to the club house!" Dan didn't wanna go to the club house. He didn't wanna have to tell Phil he didn't get him a present. But he followed him anyway because it was his birthday and Phil deserved something from him. He grabbed his jacket, Phil did the same. They went outside and up in the club house. Phil plopped down on a place mate he and Phil had put there months in advance. Dan copied Phil action and sat down too. "IsorryIdidn'tgetyouanything!" Phil furrowed his eyebrows at Dan. Then he laughed, now it was Dan's turn to furrow his eyebrow. "I don't care, Dan!" Dan was surprised. Phil didn't hate him? Scratch that, he didn't even care? "Oh." Phil smiled sweetly at him. "I only want one thing for my birthday." Dan gave him a questioning look. "For you to wear this!" Phil thrusted a black ring in Dan's face, it had 'Phil' in white. Dan smiled and tried to put it on but it didn't fit. "Its too big." Phil giggled. "My mummy thought so and she got us little strings to put them on." Dan looked at Phil who was dangling a black string in Dan's face. He put it in and Phil tied the string, tickling Dan's neck as he did so. "Now you do me!" Dan took the string with a white ring in it and his own name in black. "They match!" Phil nodded making it harder for Dan to tie the knot. "My mum bought it for me as a second birthday gift, she said there friendship rings." When Dan was done tying the string they left in Phil's house to send the other kids off.

Dan was sleeping over at Phil's, Mrs Lester promised his mum that she would drive Dan and Phil to school the next morning. As it was a school night he and Phil had to go to sleep early. They got ready in their pajamas and got into Phil's bed. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's torso. "Thank you Dan, this was the best birthday ever." He didn't know why he was thanking him but he slept good that night knowing that he and Phil were just okay together.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anybody here expect for Hazel, she is an original character

Phil didn't understand girls, not by a long shot. Girls had avoided the species known as boys ever since he could remember. But the year he turned eight, they suddenly flipped. Their lips were shiny and they wore skirts and dresses way more often. Not to mention the strange stares and giggling and waving whenever a girl remotely saw a boy. It was tiring and one of the girls in his class, Hazel, a pretty girl with long brown hair and green eyed, had called him cute. She just went up to him and said "you're cute." And ran giggling to her friends. Even Dan was confused, Dan and even asked him if he knew what was up with the girls and Phil shrugged, so they went to the guy both of them knew was custom to girls and their strange behaviour, Martyn. Phil never thought having an older brother would come in handy and as it turned it out it did. They had barged into Martyns room heads held high and laid it straight. "Martyn, why are the girls acting so weird lately?" Phil had asked him. Martyn smiled, "I been waiting a long time for you to ask me that question baby brother, come both of you, sit." Dan and Phil plopped themsleves on to Martyn's bed and he began. "You know how mum and dad kiss and stuff, they call each other nicknames like, dear, or honey?" Phil nodded, his dad came home everyday after work and pulled his mother into a hug and he kissed her and say that he'd miss her and ask her when dinner would be ready. "Yeah," Dan said. "Husband and wife." Martyn shook his head. "No, no, they don't want that, they want something like that but a bit different." "Different how?" Phil questioned. "Like, you don't live together, or you don't have kids you just be together and love each other and kiss, you talk and take her on dates and stuff like that." Phil had no idea what a date was but hr was to embarrassed to ask. He just nodded took Dan's hand and left the room. "That was a lot to take in." Dan nodded. "I don't understand girls at all but do you reckon we should do it?" Phil kicked at the floor absentmindedly. "Do what?" "Take one on a date." Phil felt his face heat up. "There's a bit of a problem as I don't know what that is." Dan through his head back and laughed at Phil. "Hey!" Phil punched him in the arm but Dan just continued to wheeze. "Its not funny!" Dan nodded, little giggles coming out of his mouth as he spoke. "Yes it is." Phil groaned. "Just tell me what it is, Bear, I'm absolutely dying to know!" He pretended that he was being hung by noose and Dan shoved him into the wall. "Its like, you take her somewhere and talk and do things, like hold hands and kiss and stuff." Phil's nose scrunched up. "Alright I'll do it but if she tries to kiss me I'm out." "Same."

Phil wasn't ready. He had decided to ask Hazel out, the girl who had called him cute two days ago. Dan had choose a girl called Melanie, a girl who ready like pink, stuffed animals, and was really sensitive, but her hair was dyed pink and Dan thought that was real cool. "I'll be watching you the whole time Phil don't be nervous." Dan had assured Phil right before he was gonna ask the big question. Phil nodded and made a stride toward Hazel, who was chatting with her friends at the swings. "H-hey Hazel." Hazel smiled at Phil, he noticed her lips were a shiny pink color. "Hi Phil." Her voice was high and sweet as she spoke, but Phil still thought he her her voice flatter. "I was w-w-wondering, if you'd, um, like to g-go on d-date?" Hazel smiled showing her teeth bright and wide and nodded. "I'd love that Phil pick me up in an hour!" He smiled and ram off towards Dan. "She said yes!" "Alright!" Dan praised Phil patting him on the back. "Now its your turn." 

Melanie has said yes, she smiled bright and wide when Dan asked her out, her teeth gape showing and her blue tinted lips sparkling. Phil had decided to take Hazel for some ice cream with the five dollars he had got from doing chores around the house last week. He knocked on her door, and when she stepped out the butterfly cage in his stomach bursted open. Not because of how she looked but because he actually had to go through with this. "Hi Phil, are we ready to go?" He nodded. "I'm taking you to the ice cream parlor." She giggled. "Oh goody! Let's go!" He tried to keep his distance from her when walking to the parlor but she grabbed ahold of his and happily skipped along to the parlor, Phil sulking the whole way. He wasn't sure how to feel about this as the only persons hand his ever held was Dan's and he was still very nervous and wondering how Dan's date with Melanie was going. She ordered vanilla with sprinkles and Phil ordered rocky road. They sat at a bench in the park lapping at their ice cream, Phil tried to eat it as politely as he could without being messy. "Thank you Phil I'm having a nice time." Phil smiled and his heart warmed. She was having a horrible time and they both knew it but she was a sweet girl and Phil liked her. "Me too." She had finished her ice cream and tossed it in the bin, she held her hand out to Phil. "Come on, let's play." Phil tosses his and they went off to play. They had swung in the swings for a while but then they decided to play on the actual playground. Hazel pushed Phil and ran off. "Bet you can't catch me!" Phil ran after her dirt flying behind his feet and she let out shrieks of joy when Phil almost caught up to her. When Phil did finally catch her they fell on the ground in a heaping pile of laughs. They had dusted themselves off and on the way to her house they chatted, about movies and their dogs. He had sold Hazel one of Naruto's puppies when they were born, he also kept one himself for him and Dan to share, they named her Helena, after one of Dan's favorite songs. When they arrived Hazel turned to Phil. "I had a wonderful time Phil, thank you." She reached up and kissed Phil on the cheek, leaving a shiny, sticky, pink lip mark on his cheek. He promised Dan that they'd meet in the club house afterward so he turned and was on his way.

"So," Dan had said when Phil hoisted himself up in the club house. "How was it?" Phil smiled. "It was great, I think I've made a new friend! She was so nice and fun! How as yours?" Dan explained how as he didn't have any money ("you should do house work" "ew no") he and Melanie just walked around vintage toy shop Melanie liked and she bought a few things for herself and had bought Dam marbles to add to his collection. "She was really cool and sweet, did you know her parents are gonna let her get a tattoo when shes sixteen!" "Cool!" "I know right?!" He and Dan went on about the things they learned about the girls they had just met and Phil decided that even of they made no sence, girls were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this chapter I'm so sorry.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't own the three following you tubers  
> I'm so sorry it's so short! It was an idea and I'm trying to finish the chapters with them as kids as soon as possible!

Every kid scrapes their knees or palms once in a while. Or they get in a fight and bust their lip it get a bloody nose. Either way, every single one of those things draw blood. Dan never tried to clean up the blood, he had always thought its was interesting even now at nine years old, how the blood, a dark red color, trickles down whatever is cut. He would watch it closely as his mom patched it up telling him to watch himself next time. But he'd never cut himself on purpose not in a million years! Or so he though. He, Phil, and Louise watched a movie a while back that Dan had since forgotten the title but a couple of girls a bit older then the three nine year olds had cut their palms and put their hands together for a much tighter bond then they already had. Dan had always wanted that with Phil, he didn't wanna be friends with Phil or even brothers he wanted Phil in general. Phil had always been there for him, he's not saying Louise and Melanie aren't there for him but Phil's different. Its always different with Phil. He wanted Phil to be his and he didn't know how to describe the things he felt for his best friend but it went somewhere beyond love. He just hoped that Phil wouldn't turn him down. It was the middle of a summer night when Dan had the courage to knock on Phil's window. Dan's mum had a strict rule, he and his thirteen hear old sister, Yazzy, had to be back home by 9:00pm and they couldn't go out after they returned home. This rule didn't stop Dan and Phil from hanging out after dark though, as said before the distance between the two boys roof was probably six inches and their bedroom windows faced each other so all they need to do was sneak out the window and hang out on the roof. When it was winter time or it was just generally to cold go be on the roof they had gotten a set of walkie talkies for Christmas one year so they could talk back and forth on that. "Password." Dan sighed. "Come on Phil you already know its me open up." "You could be a murder!" Dan laughed. "Okay fine. Draco dormeins nunquam titillandus." Phil opened up his window and stepped out. "Hey Bear! How's life." Dan snorted, Phil had saw him less then twenty minutes ago he knew life was fine. "Just grand Lion, sit." Phil carefully sat down and leaned his back onto the outer walls of his home. "So Phil we need to talk, its about our friendship." Phil's smile dropped a bit. "Have I done anything wrong Dan? I'm sorry!" Dan felt guilty, he shouldn't have put it that way. "No its just that I was wondering, Phil, have you ever wanted something more then we already have?" Phil eyes widened. "Dan, I love you I do, but I can't marry you! I know we have rings and stuff but-" Dan bursted out laughing. How did Phil even get an idea like that? "No Phil, oh god no!" Phil pretended to be offended my this. "I'd make a great spouse Danny boy, how could you think otherwise?" Dan smiled and nudged Phil in the ribs. "Okay enough joking around this is serious business." Phil nodded and looked Dan in the eyes. "I was thinking umm, maybe we could become blood brothers! Like in the movie was saw with Louise?" Phil's eyebrow knitted together. "You mean like cut myself?" "You don't have to if you don't want to!" Phil pursed his lips together and his eyes wondered everywhere like they did when he was thinking. "You know what? Yeah let's do it!" Dan was absolutely astonished, he honestly didn't expect Phil to agree with him. He gulped. "Okay, I've got a knife hold up." Dan hurried to get the mini pocket knife out of his pocket that his dad had given to him. "Don't worry, I've brought Band-Aids." Phil nodded. Dan opened up the knife. "Me first." Phil nodded and squeezed Dan's shoulder. Dan brought the knife to his palm and as he cut, making sure not to go to deep, tears bordered the corners of his eyes. When he was finished he asked Phil once more if he had wanted to do this. Phil nodded and took the knife, Dan held his opposite hand for support. He watch Phil's eyes widen as the knife cut his skin, red blood emerged and Dan took his hand. He could feel his and feels blood soak into each other and wet his and Phil's hands. They put their heads onto each others shoulder and stand like that for a few minutes. When they let go they took turns putting band-aids on each others cuts. When Phil put on Dan's he lightly kissed his palm, he lifted his head up and smiled at Dan. They clasp their hands together and Dan kisses the back of Phil's hand. "Its all okay Lion." "Yeah its all okay Bear."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so sad I'm sorry.  
> Disclaimer: don't own any of the four children that are displayed in my writing

Naruto had been sick for a few weeks now and Phil was beginning to get worried. He would throw up and he was less active and Phil was scared. They had taken him to the vet and they gave them pills to help with him throwing up but Phil didn't think they were helping because he just threw up the pills. Phil decided he would stop worrying about Naruto for the day, it was Friday the day all the kids got their weekly allowance and they would run free with the money in their pockets buying sweets and toys with their friends. For Phil and his friends it was no different. He, Dan, Louise, and Melanie rode their bikes down to the Family Dollar to buy stuff for their sleepover in the Club House. As they rode up in the store they hopped of their bikes before they could even stop riding and raced each other to the door. Melanie, of course lost as she had a dress on and didn't wanna run to fast. They barged into the store and the nice lady clerk greeted them with a smile and a hello. "Hello Miss!" They all said with terrible timing. The girls ran off to the candy section and chattered on about the new hair store opening down the street by the ice cream shop. "I might get my hair dyed again." Louise pouted. "Really? My parents won't let me, not till I'm thirteen." Phil walked to the pet section Dan following closely behind. "I think I'll get Naruto a get well present." Dan nodded. "Me to I reckon, I'm thinking treats?" Phil hummed in approval at Dan and checked the chew toys they had. He saw a squeaky hotdog, a miniature cat, and many others but he decided on a green one that looked like a bone with blue fluff bordering it. He still had enough money to buy a bag of chips and a soda, so with bags in their hands they rode their bikes all the way down the hill to Phil's house and didn't stop till they got there.

All four were laying on the couch, candy wrappers, chip bags, and empty soda bottles were litter around the ground. It was evening and they had already had dinner which meant that Phil's parents were upstairs in their bedroom watching TV leaving the kids to their own happenings. They were in the middle of an episode of Pokémon when Phil said. "I think I'll go check on Naruto, I haven't seen him in hours." The others nodded to entranced by the show to actually show they were listening. Phil ran up skipping steps to get to his room to see Naruto. When he got up there he saw Naruto sleeping peacefully on Phil's bed. Phil made his way over to his bed and pet Naruto. "Hey boy, you okay." Naruto usually responded to Phil with a whimper or a yelp but this time nothing. Phil's eyebrows knitted together and just then his and Dan's shared puppy from Naruto's second batch of puppies came over and started jumping all over Phil. "Hey Helena!" Phil helped her up and she curled up near Naruto. Phil nudged Naruto but he remanded unmoving. Could he be-? "Hey Naruto boy wake up." He shook Naruto yet to no avail. Tears streamed down Phil's face and he ran down stairs and outside shutting the door carefully for the others not to know he left. He hoped in his bike and looked up at sky as he rode seeing as the stars just began to come out and kids ran home because it was getting to dark and he heard other dogs happily barking at their young owners and he turned to go back home. When he did he ran to the back porch and collapse on a chair and sobbed. He said Naruto's name over and over. His dog. His best friend. His companion. He was dead. Then he heard the back door slam shut and Dan was standing in front of him. "Naruto's dead. But you already knew that didn't you?" Phil nodded and put his face into his hands. He sobbed and Dan came to hug him. "Come on Phil, your mum wants to see you." When he walked inside holding Dan's hand he heard his mom yelling in the phone. "Martyn come home! Because why? Because the damn dog died!" She hung and motioned Phil over. She hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry baby." Phil sobbed and pulled away. When saw Jim's Sad coming down the stairs with Narutos body wrapped in one of Martyn's baby blanket. He heard Melanie sob and the younger girl came and wrapped her arms around Phil. "Its okay Philly!" He turned around and hugged her. They felt Dan's body press up against his and then Louise's. Then the front door slammed making all them jump and pull away. He saw Martyn come in. He ran and picked up Phil in his arms. Phil could feel the coldness coming off of him and he smelled like dirt and mint. "Its okay buddy, let's go give our friend a proper burial yeah?"

They started a bonfire and Phil's father dug a hope for Naruto. Helena whimpered and snuggled into Dan's arms. Martyn was sitting on a chair away from the fire, crying. "Alright kids, any last words for Naruto till I bury him for good?" Phil nodded and grabbed the toy bone from his pocket and threw it into his grave. "I love you Naruto I'm so sorry." Phil whipped the snot from his nose onto his sleeve. Dan threw one treat into his grave and walked away. Louise threw in a bracelet she made her self just for Naruto. Melanie dropped in a small dogs stuffed animal she carries around in her purse. Martin came running out of the house, Phil didn't even know he went inside, he threw in one of his baby nighties. Phil's father began to throw the dirt into Naruto's grave. Phil watched him and pondered on his death. They had Naruto months before Phil was even born. He was Martyn's dog first, and he was sad for Martyn because nobody likes to lose a dog. He was such a good boy. He was broken out of his thoughs by a howl. Helena had her head thrown back as she howled at the night sky. He picked her up and scratched her head. "Come in guys, let's go to bed" 

They were a tucked into the club house in sleeping bags. Dan and Phil easily fit in on together so it wasn't exactly cramped in the small treehouse. Dan kissed Phil on the nose. Phil grabbed Dan's hand, the one with the ring in it, he could feel his ring touching Dan and smiled, just a few years ago the ring hadn't even fit his finger. "I'm okay Dan." Dan smiled back and snuggled close to Phil. "No you're not." Phil sniffed and moved closer to Dan. "No, I'm not."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Danyul and Phillip!

"I don't care how hard you work!" "I don't give a fuck if you don't! Just give a damn that I make money!" "You're never home anymore, Ryan!" "Oh please that's not what this fight is about and you know it Marsye!" Dan just wanted them to stop. He wanted his mum to stop screaming about everything, he wanted his dad to stop screaming, he wanted to stop crying. But he knew none of that was ever gonna happen if they kept arguing. "You missed your only son's tenth birthday!" "His birthday was months ago!" "I'm so surprised you even remember!" He curled into his older sisters side, they were on Dan's bed trying to watch an episode of his sisters favorite anime, Fruits Basket, when his parents broke out in argument. "I want them to stop, Yazzy." She pet Dan's hair. "I know just wait okay Danny, its gonna be okay." He moved his head so it was resting in his sisters lap and he faced the television to watch, trying to block out the screaming. Its been going in for months now. The yelled. The arguing. The fights. He was so afraid once that his dad was gonna hit his mum once. Or if she was gonna hit him. Would the police get involved? Would he have to move away, from Phil and the rest of his friends? Would they get a divorce? He though of divorce like a disease, kids would leave for days on end and come back looking sad and tired. Or they wouldn't come back at all, they would be tooken away from one of their parents and forced to leave with the other. "Do you think they'll get divorced?" He felt his sister stiffen. He's sure she'd thought about it but she's never once brought it up in conversion. "I don't know Dan." She sighed. "I hope not." He heard a crash that made him and Yazzy jump up and run out if the room. They ran down stairs were their parents were. They turned the corner just in time to see their mother pushing their father toward the front door. "Get out!" "Please, just let me tell the kids-!" She pushed him harder. "Get out of my house! You asshole!" His father locked eyes with Dan. "I love you kids see you soon." His mum growled. "Don't count on it." Dan looked to the ground and saw the broken vase on the floor. "I'll clean it up just go back to your rooms." Dan nodded and had just began to turn to make his way up stairs, it seems his sister had other ideas though. "What. So no explanation of what just happened." He grabbed his sisters sleeve and tugged at it. "Come on do what mum says." She violently yanked her hand away from Dan's grip. "No. I deserve some sort of answer." Dan's mother made an exasperated sigh. "I know you do but later, I'm tired and-." "I don't give a fuck what you are, you just kicked my father out the house!" Their mum looked like she was about to open her mouth to say something else but Yazzy cut her off once more. "What was this fight about, huh? The dishes. The car. The garden? The fucking house?" His mum scowled. "Go upstairs you disrespectful son of bitch!" Yazzy snorted. "Well you got the last part right." Then she ran upstairs, Dan could feel the slam of her door and hear his mother's sobs, for once he was speechless. 

Dan didn't go to school for the next three days an account of his mothers sulking. She didn't do anything. And he means anything. She didn't even shower. Dan had to live off of cereal and sandwiches for his meals everyday. He didn't even go out, he ignored Phil's voice when he was calling him through the walkie talkie, he ignored the knocks on his windows. It was driving Dan absolutely mad not taking to Phil but what the hell was he suppose to tell him. 'Oh hey my mum kicked my dad out the house so we're all in mourning' wouldn't do it. So as he sat at his desk pondering on what he would tell Phil he felt someone enter his room. "Yes I've ate today Yaz, leave me alone I'm thinking." "What about?" He spinned his chair around in surprise. "Phil? Who let you in?" Phil smirked. "Your mum." Dan almost laughed. "No really who?" Phil's face suddenly turned serious. "I'm not playing Dan she actually let me in on the way out to get groceries." Dan's face lightened up. His mum was active? Great, maybe now they could talk over a proper diner that didn't involve any dairy of some sort. "Did she look okay?" Phil nodded. "Your mum also told me the reason for your strange behaviour." Dan silently cursed his mother. "I don't understand why you didn't just tell me." Dan felt his eyes water. "I was afraid of what you might say." Phil snorted. "I'm your best friend Dan, you can tell me anything." So Dan did, he didn't go into to much detail but he stated the basics. Phil hugged Dan tight afterward and Dan just hoped he never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness, don't worry next chapter will be somewhat funny. I know I'll have fun writing it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dan Howell or Phil Lester in anyway or form  
> I was sick this whole weekend. Funny makeup chapter!

Phil and the rest of his peers were only about a month in to sixth grade when their teacher, Mrs Smith, had handed out envelopes to give to their parents. The students were told not open until parents got to it first as they were not allowed to know what was in the letters. "We don't have to listen to her, who is she the bloddy queen?" Dan snorted. Phil turned to him just in time to catch him opening the letter. "Dan, I don't think you should." Phil stated firmly. Dan looked up at Phil and frowned. "Why the fuck not?" Its not like my mum is gonna actually read it." Phil shrugged his shoulders and refused to talk about Dan's mother after the incident that happened a few weeks before school started. He hadn't gone over to Dan's house in almost two months, even though Miss Howell said over and over again it was fine he didn't want to go over anymore. Dan laughed. "You always get this sick look on your face whenever I talk about my mum, Phil its okay!" Phil groaned and buried his head deep into the nap of Dan's neck. Dan giggled and shoved Phil off. "Your hair tickles." The teacher had called them two out for talking like she did everyday and finished up the lesson. They still had about five minutes until class was over so the teacher said they could do what they liked as she graded papers. Louise plopped down on Phil's desk, finding a comfortable sitting poison making he's desk wiggled back and forth. She stuck her nose up in the air and declared. "I know what the letters about." Phil's eyebrows shot up and Dan eyed her suspiciously. "How?" She smirked at them, her pink lip stick glistening when it hit the light just right. "My brother, you two know him James, he got the same letter two and he said it was about." She leaned in closer to them to and they scooted their seats closer to her. "Sex." Phil's eyes widened and Dan cleared his throat. "What?" Louise giggled at their reactions. "My boys, so sweet and innocent." Phil had heard about it, Sex Ed, that time in middle school were they teach you about the human bodies and how it works. The classic question of 'were do babies come from' joke finally be answered. Hell, Martyn's room was right next to his he could practically hear the bed hit his wall and he was forced to turn up Brendon Uries voice and try to ignore the loud moans from whatever girl was under his brother. But Martyn had gone to Uni a few years ago, he was suppose to be graduating next year too. The bell rang, the three of the hooked arms and walked down the hallway together. "God, I fear Melanie's life for when she's here next year, the poor girl." Melanie, she was a young one but she already had her hair dyed and a tattoo picked out for when she was sixteen and her parents allowed her to get one. Even though she seemed mature the girl was a real piece of work as she was really sensitive and loved the color pink which made her daily outfits hard to look at. Plus, she didn't even own a pair of jeans, shorts yes but jeans no. Phil slipped away from his two friends to go to his math class. God, for once he actually didn't want to go home.

He waved the letter in his mothers face, slammed it on the counter and went racing to his room. He picked up the walkie talkie and called to Dan. "Danny Boy this is Philly do you copy?" Phil put the walkie down and hung up his stuff, as he made his way back to his swively office chair he heard the static voice of Dan. "Philly this is Danny, yes I do copy." He picked it up and presses the botton on the side to answer to him. "Did you give your mum the letter?" ".....yeah she hasn't read it yet though." Phil rolled his eyes. "You peeked didn't you Danny?" "......no Philly do you think that little of me." He was about to say 'yes, yes I do' but his he heard his mum call him down stairs. "Sorry Danny, mums calling, over." "Yeah yeah dork talk to you later, over." Phil braced himself for want was to come next and walked down stairs to find his mom sitting at the kitchen table. She patted at empty chair next to her. "Come now Phil, we need to have a talk." Phil gulped and made his was over to the chair. "What about mum." She smiled at him and school her head. "You do know how babies are made right Philip?" His voice was stuck in his throat. "Yes!" He squeaked, he cleared his throat. "I mean I've watched enough..... Not that I've been watching porn or anything....!" His mum laughed. "Okay I get it Philip, you can go now." Phil could hardly believe his ears. He was free? No embarrassing talks with his mum? He got up and quickly tried to rush upstairs but before his door could even close he heard his mother say, "Your Dad's gonna have a lot to say though." He groaned and threw himself on his bed. Would the emotional trama ever end?


	9. Chapter Nine

There was a forest in the back of Dan's neighborhood. The neighborhood kids would go camping, hangout, get drunk, or just play in general in the outskirts of the forest. Most of them were too young or too old to want to go adventuring into the woods so they didn't go to deep. One day Dan, Phil, and Louise went venturing deep and found a pond with a waterfall, they would hangout there from time to time. They even taught Melanie how to swim in that pond. That's were Dan was now, sitting on a rock with his jeans rolled up, toes barely touching the water and he was thinking. Out Phil. It wasn't unusual for him to think about Phil but he would never think about him like this. 'You don't like boys you like girls.' He had told himself. 'And you certainly don't like Phil.' It was strange for him to think about Phil this way but lately he just couldn't help it. Phil's smile. Phil's tallness. Phil's geekiness. Phil's eyes. The way his tounge stuck out a bit when he laughed. The way he grabbed Dan's hand when they walked together. The way he smelled, like raspberries and cinnamon. He closed his eyes and growled in frustration. He hadn't talked to Phil in days and it was all cause he found him attractive. But it wasn't just that. He found Phil to be, well, to be...... Delightful. Every little thing he did and it just made him angry. Phil was his friend, his best friend, not his lover. In all his thirteen years of life his head never hurt more. He sighed and got up to be on his way home. Marie was coming to visit.

"Dan!" Dan grinned when Marie tackled him into a hug. "Hey you little shit, how've you been. How's Phil?" He heard Yazzy snort. "Like he would know." Dan glared at her, she had no right, she has no idea what he's going through. "Its okay, we'll talk about it when you're helping me and mum with dinner." Dan nodded, greatful that she didn't question him in front of Yazzy because Dan wanted to talk to her and his mum about but he'd wait till dinner. He gave Marie one last hug and raced upstairs. He shut his door, he had some thinking to do. He sat in his office chair and began to spin. He should just tell him. How knows what if Phil likes him back. No, he wasn't even gay. He liked girls. He hadn't even kissed a girl yet, shit he's never kisses anyone. What would it be like to kiss Phil? He would never find out because he was never going to kiss Phil. He heard a noise, Phil's voice coming from outside his opened window. Dan window was opened but the curtain was down so he peeked and saw Phil hopping up and down on his bed singing, no shouting lyrics at the top of his lungs. Phil would do that when he was sad, blast his favorite songs and bounce on his bed shouting out the lyrics. Dan giggled, Phil's fringe wasn't even a fringe anymore it was all in front of his face covering his beautiful eyes. But he also felt really bad. Had he made Phil feel this way? Had he made him sad? Of course he had, he was ignoring him for no reason again. He would give anything to be over there with Phil bouncing and shouting lyrics but he heard his sister call him down to help with dinner so he took one last peek at Phil and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

Peeling the potatoes. That was his job, and to make the mashed potatoes after that. He really did hope that he didn't have to be the one to bring up why be wasn't talking to Phil because if he did he would feel like a real ass. Luckly he didn't because it wasn't long before Marie said. "So what's this I hear about you not talking to your little daddy." Dan gaped at her. "M-marie!" He sputtered. She laughed. "Just teasing boy, but really what happened." How was he gonna tell them? Was he just gonna come right out and say he liked Phil? He was so confused. So that's what he decided to say. "I'm just confused." Marie stopped opening the can of corn and turned to Dan. "About what?" Even his mum was looking at him now. "I-I." His stomach was doing gymnastics. "Think, I um, like P-p-phil." He was looking down and he was pretty sure he was on the verge of crying. "Well, damn Dan I thought we all knew that!" Dan looked up. "N-no you didn't." His mum was even nodding. "If it helps anything I think he likes you too." Dan was astonished. "You don't care that I'm like. Gay?" His sister and mum laughed. "Son you do know that I'm Bisexual, right." Dan was gaping at his mum. "No." He choked out. Marie took the bowl of potatoes away from him and made a shooing motion with her hand. "Go. Collect your man." He could do nothing but nod, he raced up to his room slamming his door behind him. He opened the curtain, made a leaping dive out his window and jumped over to Phil's roof. To hell I'd he tripped its not like he would fall off the roof. He shoved opened the window and hopped inside racing to Phil who was still bouncing on his bed. "Dan?" "Phil!" He tackled Phil in a hug on his bed. "I'm so sorry." He could hear Muse in background. "I just want to hold you in my arms."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dan and Phil  
> Happy Birthday Phil!  
> This chapter will be told in both Dan's and Phil's point of view so every paragraph is different POV

Phil felt like crying. It wasn't fair, any of it. He'd always fantasized about moving. He would leave and everyone who miss their dear friend Philip, who so suddenly left. But instead he felt like he was holding up the sky, a big weight on his shoulders that he absolutely wanted to get off. The only real problem was how on earth was he supposes to tell Dan that his leaving for America tomorrow?

Dan was going to have a sleepover at Phil's house tonight. It was about two weeks ago when he discovered his true feelings for Phil and Dan decided that tonight was gonna be the perfect time to tell him about how he's been questioning his sexuality. He talked to his mum who was of help, she shared the story of how she came put to her friends and family as bi. Dan currently didn't really know what he was but he was willing to think it through and maybe Phil could help.

Phil was packing about an hour before Dan was coming over, it helped him think about how he was going to tell Dan. He looked around he's room, every piece of his furniture was gone. From his bed to his dresser, even his flat screen was gone, they had all been sold to a thrift shop not to far from here. He was forced to sleep in a sleeping bag, its not like he was the only one suffering though. All the houses furniture had been sold, the only thing they could take were cloths and other small items like books, stuffed animals, dvd's, and other stuff. He heard the ring of the door bell and shakenly got up to answer it.

Dan waited patiently at the door, he had a sleeping bag tucked underneath his arm as Phil had told him that they were going to be sleeping in the clubhouse. Phil answered the door with a obviously false smiled. "Dan!" He exclaimed with fake excitement. "Come on let's go to my room I got something to tell you!" Phil grabbed his hand tugging him upstairs. When they got to his door Phil muttered something and opened the door.

Phil turned around and braced himself for Dan's facial expression. He looked confused, bewildered, astonished, any of those words of above. "Phil...." He whispered. I shut my eyes in order to keep the tears from flowing but I knew I was gonna have to open my eyes and face him anyway so I opened my eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks and down to my chin. "I'm so sorry Dan."

Boxes littered Phil's room. There was a sleeping bag where his bed used to be. He no longer had any of his dressers, or his television on the wall, and the hundreds of posters that littered his ceiling were gone. Da. heard his say sorry, for what he'd done nothing wrong? But the boxes and the bare floors and the bare walls could only mean one thing. He was moving. But where, when, why, is he coming back? "I'm leaving Dan. I'm moving." Dan looked up and saw that Phil was crying. He's beautiful blue eyes that seem to hold the whole ocean had water calling out of them like waterfalls. "D-don't cry, Phil its alright. Its okay, don't-" A sob erupted out of Dan's throat but no tears came out of his eyes, just a single dry empty sob. 

There was just so many ways that Dan would react. He could get mad or sad or he could leave or he could do just about anything. But all Phil heard coming from Dan was a sound that sounded like he was choking. Phil looked up to find Dan with his head down and hands in his fringe. "When do 'ou leave?" Phil was afraid of this question. "I um, t-tomorrow." "For fucks sake Phil." "I'm sorry!" I knew sorry wouldn't cut it sorry almost never did, but right now when thousands of things were supposed to be being said none of them could even talk. 

Phil's mum eventually found the boys standing in the middle of Phil's almost empty bedroom hugging. She told them to come on down stairs for dinner, which turned out to be ordered pizza. They ate in silence sitting on the kitchen counters till Mrs Lester spoke up. "I'm leaving so you to can talk, and god help me if I hear yelling I'm kicking the lot of you to the treehouse." She left down the hall leaving Dan with Phil and extremely hot pizza.

The silence was awkward and unwanted, their was so many things Phil wanted to say but almost all of them ended in 'I'm sorry' so he tried to be as blunt as he possibly could. "Let's got to my room 'e can talk." Dan didn't even give a nod he just left towards the stairs, Phil could hear his feet pounding up the stairs and followed suit.

Dan had already laid out his sleeping bag near Phil's by the time Phil had made his way into the room. "So you're staying then?" Dan snorted, as if he would leave Phil, on his last night. "Its your last night Phil, I may be a bit mad but that's not gonna stop me from talking to you." Dan took a look at Phil's face to find a look of relief on it. "Thank you Dan." Dan hummed. "Well," Phil said. "We really should be getting our pj's on don't you think?" Dan didn't know what was cuter, the fact that Phil still calls them pj's or the fact that he was going to be able to see him in his little Tigger onesie. "I should've brought my Pooh one, we could have matched." Phil giggled. "Some other time." Dan sighed. He could only wish. 

Dan had already changed by the time Phil came out of the bathroom, he had on a oversized shirt, that was most likely one that he borrowed from Phil, and boxer briefs. "Let's get in to bed, um, well bags of sleeping." Phil threw his head back and barked out in laughter. "The only bag you belong in is one at the side of the curb." "Screw you." "You wish." Once they had settled down and the only light in the room was the moon light shining throw the window Dan began to ask questions. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" "My flights at 12:35 in the afternoon." "Is Martyn going with you?" "No." "Where are you even moving to?" "America." Dan fell silence after he had said that. "Hey, I'll tell you about it when I get back, 'cause you do know I'm coming back right?" Dan stayed silent. "I don't know when but I'm coming back for you Dan."

Dan felt like crying. It wasn't fair any of it. Phil was his best friend, the one who had always been there for him and he was just leaving? He didn't even know about Dan's questioning of sexuality, but it would be rather rude to talk about it when all he wanted to do was talk about Phil with Phil. Dan got up on his stomach, using his elbows for balance. Phil did the same thing so Dan's face and his were directly in front of each other's. "Promise?" Dan whispered. "Promise." Phil whispered back. Dan looked down and noticed Phil's lips. They were a pale pink with the moon light glistening on them making them look like they were covered in lip gloss. Without even thinking Dan leaned in. 

It was just a peck. He didn't even see it coming, all of a sudden Dan was leaning forward and he felt something warm and soft on his lips. They were Dan's lips. On his. It only lasted for about three seconds but it felt like an eternity and when Dan pulled away Phil wished it had been.

Before Dan could even apologize Phil smiled. "I guess the promise is settled then." "Yeah." Dan choked out. He hadn't just royaly fucked up and Phil had the widest grin on his face so Dan guesses everything was okay. "Hey, Dan, how do you think America will be?" Dan smirked. "Full of bozo's, come on, everyone knows that us Brits are the smartest, right behind the Chinese." "Dan! Melanie's american!" Dam snorted. "As if, come on Phil she already sounds like one of us." Phil pouted, which only made Dan want to kiss him again.

"I bet they have the best burgers over there." He and Dan had been talking about America for hours, he was pretty sure he would fall asleep on the plane at this rate. "And coffee, you should get you're family to visit the first Starbucks." Phil was about to open his mouth to say something about non-organic fires before his mother busted into the room. "I know, I know, but Philly here needs to get some sleep so he can help us load the truck tomorrow." Phil sighed and flopped over on his side. "Yes mum." "Alright." She closed the door and Phil scooted over to Dan's sleeping bag. "Scoot over I'm climbing in." Dan scooted over letting Phil climb in, it was a tight fit so Phil had to be pressed up against Dan with their arms rapped around each other. He just had too.

Dan didn't wanna get up in the morning, even though he was unusually hot with him and Phil sharing sleeping bag he didn't dare get up after opening his eyes. But then the banging on the door started and the wretched noise just needed to stop so he got up and answered the door. "Tell Phillip to get up and ready." She looked him up and down. "You should too." Dan felt his cheeks turn pink and he nodded. Getting Phil up was no easy task, he tossed and turned and muttered about giving him three more hours so eventually Dan sat on him. Phil opened his eyes so they were merely slits. "You've mounted me." "Oh get up and change you dork." Phil shoved him off. "You can borrow some of my cloth, you look cute in an over sized T-shirt." Dan's eyes widened and he blushed. "Okay." So Dan got changed into a pair of Phil's jeans and an plaid red button up. "Ready?" Dan wanted to say no more then anything in the world but instead he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Dan helped them pack the truck. He looked very awkward just sitting on the steps of his front porch so Phil called out on him to help. "Get your lazy ass- sorry mum, up and help us!" After they were finished they waiting for Martyn to come over and say good bye. They had cold pizza and lemonade for breakfast before Phil dragged Dan out into the back yard clubhouse. "We're getting much to big for this." Dan whined. "No, Phil giggled. "I'm getting to big you shorty." Dan pouted and threw insults as Phil laughed. They had to get down because Helana started to yelp and as she was no longer a puppy there was no way all of them could fit in the clubhouse so they got down. "Hey girl!" Dan shouted running over to pet and play with her. "How are you? Are you sad you're going away? Oh Daddy's gonna miss you!" Phil smirked. "I thought I was Daddy?" Dan glared at Phil. "As if a thirteen year old boy could ever be somebodies Daddy!" They laughed, joked, and played with Helena for aboyt half an hour more before Martyn came over. "Oh!" Phil's mum had cried when he showed up. "I'm gonna miss you Martyn, my baby." Martyn smiled gently and hugged his mum. "Its okay, Phil'l take good care of you." She sniffed. "Group hug!" Phil called. "You too Dan, don't be a pussy." "Martyn!"

Louise and Melanie came over to be with Dan and Phil for as long as possible. Even Hazel made an appearance, she had never been much of Dan, Melanie, or Louise' friend but she was however Phil's. When Mrs Lester had shouted it was time for them to be going Phil threw himself into Dan's arms and weeped. "I promise Dan, I swear I'll come back." Dan nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "But live your life for now Dan, don't be sad." He pecked Dan on the cheek and climbed into the truck. He waved as they backed out of the drive way, and as they made there way down the street. "I promise, Phil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. It'll be okay, just wait for the next chapter.


End file.
